Hashimi
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: He wanted her. He had no clue who she was however. All they knew was her last name. Hashimi. HiatusDiscotinued, I'll either continue when I can or I won't.
1. Prologue

Hashimi

Inu Kaiba: I never liked these stories much but so sue me... I had inspiration one day and wanted to follow it. It's not the same as all the other crap though.

Disclaimer: I won't even bother!

* * *

Inu Yasha sighed dramatically and took a sip of his pop.  
  
He had lived all this time and yet found no one. He had given up his floppy ears and long mane of silvery/white hair in favor of the human life. It wasn't like he chose it though. It had to happen. Somehow the sacred arrow Kikyo had released many, many years ago had kept him the same age. Kagome had just disappeared one day and in hopes of her returning he had stayed alive. He did hope he could find someone to reverse the process and Kagome, he knew was the only one for the job!  
  
'Maybe being alive for this long can have perks..' Inu Yasha thought. He had had to start High School due to the fact that those damn truant officers would suspect if he went outside in his human form and he had too.  
  
He didn't know how to work those damn toilets and he never would. He favored to relive himself on the tree in the back yard. Toilets could never make him feel as good as the smell of his urine in his way of marking the tree. Sesshomaru prefered to use another tree in the back yard since Inu Yasha got mad if he used his tree.  
  
It was as if they were still fighting over Tetsusaiga and Tensiega which had been stolen long ago. Even Tokijin had dissapeared then. When Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha had to work together to get thier swords back they hadn't liked it.  
  
But there was no other wy to get the swords back. However when they had reached the peak of the mountain on which they're swords rested, all three swords lay there broken in two, way beyond repair.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha had been upset and that was thier first moment of male bonding. Some might think thier father planned this to get the boys to act like brothers. But it was he the guardian angel who had done it for he knew the boys would need each other some day. And now centuries after the Sengoku Jidai it is time for history to repeat itself or for history to be written. You decide.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: What do you guys think? Is it good? Should I continue? I'll continue anyways. That was the Prolouge. There's more history in the next chapter. I ended it here because I thought it would be good ending there.


	2. The Dilemma

Chapter 2  
  
Inu Kaiba: Interesting development. I'm liking this story. It shall be good and long but if not then I'm sorry. I find it very hard to keep commitments.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last time!

* * *

Inu Yasha balled all his trash from lunch up into a ball. Taking a shot at the trash bin it went in effortlessly. There were perks to being a human for Inu Yasha. For one thing he had strength that made the strongest jock there pale in comparison to his might.  
  
'I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing?' Inu Yasha asked himself. Even though his brother was older than him they had both had to start school at the same time in the same school in the ninth grade.  
  
'I don't want to think bad thoughts!' Inu Yasha thought. His past could make anyone cry. 'I better be on my way if I want to get to class on time...' Inu Yasha thought. It wasn't as if he cared anyways. He knew enough to get him by though. History class was the easiest for him because he had lived through most of the eras anyways.

* * *

"Class today we will be writing an autobiography of your lives!" said the english teacher. Inu Yasha groaned. 'Who on this bloody shit hole of a place would believe the story of my life?' he thought. But it was no use. Sesshomaru would make him do the homework anyway. He was such a suck-up.  
  
Later on that night Inu Yasha sat in front of the computer up in his room not sure of what to type. Sesshomaru had ordered him to do his homework but what would he write about? The story of his life was much to complicated and far-fetched for anyone to believe. Taking a deep sigh Inu Yasha yelled across the hall to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed and came in to help his brother With homework.  
  
"What am I supposed to write about Sesshomaru?" he asked. "Hmmmm...." Sesshomaru thought. "It would seem for the first time in a long while being from the Sengoku Jidai is not helpful to us!"  
  
"Here's what we will do!" he said. "We will both write up our entire lives story until we met to retrieve the swords and after that we shall write the rest together. After that we make a life story using bits and pieces of our real past!"  
  
Inu Yasha was truly lucky to have a brother in the same classes but a different schedule then his own. Very lucky.  
  
With that the two brothers sat down at their computers and began to type.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: Feh. I decided to give you something besides history to read about. But the real history is in the next three chapters. I will write all of which I know about Inu Yasha and the rest will be made up! Bai now! 


End file.
